Warring Planet
by SailorEevee
Summary: Many characters from different anime are used in this fic. The capital city of Animanga is calm, until the Leader begins a slaughter of the pure-bloods. A leader will be born, and a destiny will begin.
1. A Deadly Past

Warring People  
by SailorEevee  
  
Authors note: I'm trying to work out a few kinks in my other fics, so don't worry, I'll get them out! This one came to me in a dream, and I figured I'd try it and see what you all thought. This is a major crossover, with Digimon, Pokemon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, and maybe a few other things.   
  
  
It was a planet of wastes, a planet of problems. Deserts in the south, snowy tundra in the north, and rough and windy seas everywhere else. No one knew why earth wanted Animanga, but they soon took it over, murdering many of the natives. The ones left, the earthians took, creating the mixed blood population. It was easy to tell them apart. The few pure bloods, as they were called, have heavily slanted eyes, to protect against the sand. The mixed bloods eyes were rounded, because of earthian heritage, and were slightly shorter and stockier. When the earthians left, the mixed bloods quickly took over the governing of the people. Most lived in the capital city of Mixxa, in the middle of the desert south. This is a tale about the war of heritage that took place there. The Pure bloods rebelled after being banished in year 50 AI(after invasion). They fought under the leadership of General Yamato, called the lone wolf. The government fought back under Prince Tai, and a captured desert monster. But the real hero of the war was a boy, half mixed, half pure, half-brother to Yamato. This is their story...  
  
  
The sands played on the wind, blowing in circles and whirls. A small yellow figure crep across the sands, trying it's very best not to be seen by a larger predator. More yellow figures bounded up. conversing in tiny "pika pika" sounds. They did not know that they were being watched by a different type of hunter, a human. A spear appeared out of nowhere, and went straight through one of the yellow rabbits. The others took off, but the man did not chase them. His name was Mamoru, his earth name was Darien, used more because he was a mixed blood.  
He gripped his catch tightly, and walked back to the rest of the hunters. They simply nodded to him and started walking back to the proud capital of Mixxa. As they entered the city, Darien could not help but stare around him. The streets were filled with life. Peddlers carted fruits and vegetables through the streets as children laughed and giggled when they passed. It was a happy city, not even affected by the fights over heritage in other cities. It was too bad, that the beginning of the fighting in Mixxa would start today...  
"Papa, Papa!" The little boy cried, running through the small garden in their yard. "Momma wants you to get some potatoes for the stew tonight!" A man, slanted eyes sqinting in the sun, motioned his tiny son over to one of the plants. "Yamato, I want to show you somthing. You see this plant?" The boy nodded. " It symbolises the people of Animanga. This vine around the plant is the mixed bloods, the government. See how the vine is choking the plant?" Yamato nodded again, eyes wide in facination. "This plant may have the life choked out of it, but it will never truly die. it spreads its seeds, and those will keep the people alive." Yamato looked up at his father, asking quietly, "Am I a seed?" Mr. Ishida nodded, eyes fixed on his son. The boy frowned, trying to make sense of the whole matter, when a crash sounded in the house.  
The man ran in, taking Yamato by the hand. Two soldiers stood by the broken door. Yamato's mother stood silently in fear as the soldiers reached toward Mr. Ishida. Yamato was thrown to the floor as his father was strangled before his very eyes. The other soldier grabbed Yamato and ran out of the house, running all the way to the edge of the city. He threw the boy down hard in the sand, than stood over him. "You pure bloods don't belong here." he sneered, that he pulled out his knife and slashed the boy right across the face. He kicked the boy again and left, sure that the boy would die.  
  



	2. The Painful Present

Warring People prt2  
by SailorEevee  
  
Authors note: The curse of writers block...and I've had no time to write. Anyway, I'm out of school for two weeks, so I'll try to catch up on my fics. Sorry for the delay. By the way, the Magic Knight Rayearth characters may be a little out of character, but I've never seen the show, so I'm basing them off of internet reserch and some Animerica articles. Bear with me okay?  
  
  
Seven years after the pure-blood purge, the city of Mixxa was still flourishing, thanks to the help of a new government. The Emperor was named Taichi, shortened to Tai. He was very proud, and somewhat headstrong. His advisor, a short little man was called Izzy, his given name was Koushiro. They now ruled, but they also had a fear...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIVE SCOUTS DEAD?!" Tai screeched, glaring at the messanger before him. "Yes sir..all dead. Shot through with one arrow each. They all looked like this." She held out a long arrow, made from a hard paste of sand. The tip was thin and fine, and the end had thin blue fletching on it, the feathers from a rare bird. Tai took the arrow, studied it, and handed it to his advisor, Izzy. The girl shivered in the hall, waiting for Tai's answer. "Go, get out of my sight Lita." Lita bowed slightly, and sped out of the hall. Izzy snapped the arrow in two, angerly dropping the pieces to the ground. "Do you think it's those bandits again?" Asked Tai, watching Izzy's angry actions. "No, sir, I think it's something else..." Izzy stuttered, nervous under Tai's gaze. "I think there is a rebellion." Tai said, looking out the large window beside him. "We shall have to find it."  
  
  
A red haired girl loped across the wide deserts. She ran with the stride of one who knew the desert, who knew the terrain. She stopped at a rocky outcropping, not far from the Windern mountains. She stood silently for a while, as if waiting for something. Then she took off again, aiming for a tiny path through the mountians. She slid through, and arrived in a tiny valley, filled with tents of a permenent camp. Another girl ran up to meet her. "Anything happening Hikaru?" The girl who had came to her said, eyes shining with intrest. Hikaru shook her head no. "Not even a cry from Mixxa. Umi, I'm beginning to thik they killed everyone in the purge, not just the pure-bloods. Umi turned and walked towards the camp, the sun glittering off her slanted blue eyes. Hikaru's red eyes absorbed the sun, reflecting very little. Umi arrived at another tent and tapped on the flap. A brown haired boy walked out, and looked at the girls warily. "The general is waiting." He said, and walked off to his own tent. Hikaru looked toward Shigeru, snorted, and stepped in, Umi following.  
The tent was large, as tents go, but did not offer much space for the girls. A great striped snow wolf slept in the corner, controlled by a mysterious friendship the girls could not figure out. Next to him sat the general, a hand on the wolf's head. he was tall and lanky, with blond hair like the sun. His skin was tanned from many hunts and scouting parties. But no matter how the sun touched him, his eyes would always remain blue, cold and hard as ice. He rose, watching Hikaru. "I have a report, sir." She said, keeping her eyes off the wolf in the corner. "No one's made a commotion in Mixxa. It's like the scouts never existed." The general snorted, looking amused. "It's just like him..keeps his people ignorant." He stretched and stroked the wolf, waking him. "Let's have some fun, shall we Garuru? We need some extra food anyway." Hikaru, seeing that her audience had ended, ducked out, but Umi stepped up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
"Yamato..Will you answer my question?" He turned, coldly slipping away from her touch. "Umi, I have no time for your love! I told you that!" he hissed, angerly walking out of the tent. Umi watched him, her heart broken anew, as was each time he gave that answer. "I will get a real answer out of him.." She vowed, watching Yamato, the lone wolf, lead Garuru out for a raid. 


End file.
